The Potter siblings and the Socerer s Stone (Re-writing)
by ApertureScience09
Summary: Harry and Kira Potter or also known as the Boy and the Girl who lives. They are both live in their Uncles and Aunts house after their parents died in a "car accident". Until two letters change their lives forever.


**Harry and Kira Potter and the Sorcerer´s Stone**

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I only own the idea and my OCs.**_**

**_**Before we start with the story:**_**

**_**It used to be a Hogwarts read the story of...Bla Bla. And when it was my first book that I wrote. First I published it on Wattpad and I did complete the book and began with Book 2 but they both were deleted. Then I start to rewrite it and publish it here only to get some negative comments. After completing the whole book only for it to be deleted twice and then getting negative comments I lost my motivation for this book and moved on writing my other books. And now I´m here again and rewrite these book into a similar book like my Steven Universe and my One Piece Books.**_**

**_**Anyway!**_**

**_**My Ocs: Kira Potter, Raven Malfoy and Samantha (Sam/Sammy) Lupin/Tonks**_**

* * *

**_**Kira Potter:**_**

**_**Harry Potter´s sister (obviously)**_**

**_**Long red hair and hazel eyes.**_**

**_**no glasses**_**

**_**a scar on her left cheek**_**

**_**Wear a mix of Petunias old clothes and neighbours daughters clothes.**_**

**_**She´s taller than Harry.**_**

**_**Has an otter mark/tattoo/symbol (What it is will be explained...so, I´m not going to do that)**_**

**_**She is the main protagonist more or less.**_**

**_**Raven Malfoy:**_**

**_**Draco Malfoy´s sister**_**

**_**Shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes**_**

**_**She is different than her family.**_**

**_**She doesn´t hate muggles or muggleborn.**_**

**_**Has a mark/tattoo/symbol on her hand with a Gryffindor Lion surrounded by different Lions and one Hufflepuff Badger.**_**

**_**In this book, she´ll only appear to stop Draco from harassing the Golden Trio + Kira.**_**

**_**She´ll be important in the second book.**_**

**_**Samantha Lupin/Tonks:**_**

**_**Nickname: Sam/Sammy**_**

**_**Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupins daughter.**_**

**_**She has (naturally) short, wild, black hair and green eyes.**_**

**_**Metamorphmagus**_**

**_**Animagi/Lycanthropy**_**

**_**Until Book 3 she´ll only appear shortly (for example when they all were Sorted in their houses.)**_**

__**This story will contain **__**_**SPOILERS! (for those who haven´t watched or read Harry Potter)**_**

* * *

_**Story begins in**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_[Hedwigs Theme]_

__"To Harry and Kira Potter - the boy and the girl who lived!".__

* * *

****The Vanishing Glass****

Kira Potter wakes up slightly startled. She looks at her left and sees her brother Harry still asleep next to her.

Kira lies there staring up at the ceiling thinking about her dream.

It was always the same dream -

In her dream, Kira is always standing in a children's room.

There are two baby crips inside the room. In each of the cribs lies a baby...a few months old maybe.

The cribs, the two babies and the white door, which probably leads into the buildings hall, these are the only things she can see inside the children's room.

Although she can see the shadows of toys inside the room they are hard to see.

Kira can only move her head but not her body, which also means she cannot move inside her dreams.

She tries to look closer at the two babies.

One has short black hair and green eyes while the other one has short red hair and hazel eyes.

_Strange_ The longer she looks at the babies the more she starts to believe that the red-haired one is Kira herself while the other one is Harry.

It´s calm for a few minutes...until a loud crash can be heard from the white door.

Kira and the two babies look startled at the door, the two babies start to cry.

Suddenly a loud scream...can be heard and a young woman runs inside the children's room.

The woman has long red hair and green eyes. She might be the mother of the two babies.

If that´s so...than this woman must be Kiras (and Harry´s) mom.

Kira doesn´t know how her parents look, Harry doesn´t know it either.

There are now pictures of their parents in their Aunts and Uncles house. So, the only thing left is their own appearances and imagination.

Kira doesn´t have enough time to look at the woman, which could be her mother.

Once this woman runs inside the children´s room she closes her eyes and looks the two babies.

Pure fear and sorrow is in her eyes but despite the visible fear and the tears in her green eyes.

The moment she looks at the babies and kneels in front of their cribs, the love of this woman is stronger than her fear and sorrow.

Kira can´t hear what the woman says...she can only hear loud steps and the turning of the door knop.

Both the woman and Kira stare at the door.

The woman stands in front of the cribs protecting it with her life as the door breaks down.

A mysterious man with a long black cloak with a hood, which covers his face. Only this mans dark blue eyes are visible.

Kira shudders slightly she has never seen such...evil eyes..if that´s the correct way to describe it. There is nothing but disgust in the eyes and emptiness.

Slowly the man points...a wooden stick?...or maybe a wooden magic-wand?. But not the ones that are used in a circus where they use tricks to fool naive children...and sometimes their parents.

This wand is a white coloured with a bone-like handle and it is curved. [1]

The wand looks way too...beautiful to be used as a threatening „weapon".

Every time Kira sees the wand in her dream being pointing threateningly at the woman...she always thinks that it´s such a waste.

The man shouts something and a bolt of light green lightning hits the woman, who falls down with a scream.

And just like that the woman...that could be her mother...lies dead in front of her.

Kira looks down at the woman and one single tear rolls down her eyes.

The first few times she had this dream...she tried to yell or move to help her...but it was pointless since she couldn´t move...and since it´s just a dream.

After watching her...mother...getting killed in front of her and then seeing her lying dead on the floor, even though this happens in every single dream, it still hurts.

Then the man walks towards the two babies and points his wand at the baby that looks like Harry.

He shouts and them light green lightning hits the baby-

and this is the moment when Kira wakes up.

Like now...she lies there mentally preparing herself for her aunt Petunia to screech like a dead goose them both to get up.

_Could this woman be my mom? That´s impossible! Magic doesn´t exist! If that baby really is Harry...then how is he still here...alive!_ Kira´s thoughts are interrupted by Aunt Petunia.

„Up! Get up! Now!" Kira hears her shrill voice from outside the door.

She looks sympathetically at Harry, who woke up with start.

„Up!" She screeches as she rappers in the door before she walks away.

Kira hears the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove as she looks at Harry.

„Again some weird dream, Harry?" Kira asks him with a small smile.

„Yeah, it was weird but a good one. There was a flying motorcycle in it," He tells her.

„Yeah, right," Kira says as she rolls her eyes.

**She grimaces as she hears their Aunt walking near their door.**

**„Are you two up yet?" She demands.**

**„Nearly," says Harry.**

**„Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don´t you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddy´s birthday.**

**„Says the one who cannot cook herself," Kira mumbles.**

**„What did you say?" Petunia snaps through the door.**

**„Nothing, nothing...," Harry says as he slightly glares at Kira who simply shrugs.**

**„Don´t tell me that you forgot fat duddy´s birthday?" Kira asks Harry as they both slowly get out of the bed.**

**Their „room" was slowly getting too small for Kira since she´s taller than Harry.**

**Where would they put Kira once she gets too tall for the cupboard under the stair, which was their „sleeping room"? **

**They both walk down the hall into the kitchen. The table is almost hidden beneath all Dudley´s birthday presents. It looks as though Dudley has gotten a new computer,a second television and a racing bike.**

**Kira raises her eyebrow as she notices the racing bike, she has no idea why Dudley wanted a racing bike. Dudley is a very whale and he hated exercise. He probably doesn´t even know how to drive one.**

**The only „exercise" Dudley knows is punching somebody. Dudley´s favourite punching bag is Harry. **

**Kira was also a favourite one but it changed after she started to hit back.**

**Kira is a fast learner. So, after years of dodging and out running...or out climbing Dudley. She learned how to fight him back. **

**Harry on the other has is pretty fast. He´s also pretty small and skinny for his age. Dudley´s old elephant skin is four times bigger than Harry.**

**Kira is as skinny as Harry but taller. Her clothes do look slightly better since she´s wearing the neighbours daughters older clothes, which Aunt Petunia probably stole. Kira cannot imagine that her Aunt Petunia asked her neighbours if she could get some clothes for her. **

**Harry has black hair and bright green eyes, which reminds Kira of the woman from her dreams, and he also wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape.**

**Kira has shoulder-length red hair and hazel eyes,**

**They both have a very thin scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning but while Harry has a scar on his forehead Kira has a scar on her right cheek, which is also the reason why she´s allowed to have long hair to cover her scar.**

**Uncle Vernon enters the kitchen as Harry turns over the bacon.**

**„Comb your hair!" he barks, by way of a morning greeting.**

**Kira rolls her eyes as she brings him a cup of coffee, defying the wish to pour the cup directly on his fat head.**

**Kira was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrives in the kitchen with his mother.**

**Harry and Kira put the plate of egg and bacon on the table.**

**Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he says, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," says Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Kira throws Harry an amusing glance as she sees that he began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**She and Harry can sense that Dudley is about to throw a tantrum. However, Kira doesn´t seem to be that affected by it.**

**In fact, she only takes a few bites and plays with her food. Her dream is still haunting her.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scents danger, too, because she says quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?''**

**Dudley thinks for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally, he says slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

**„Thirty-nine, stupid," Kira says as she rolls her eyes ignoring the glares of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sits down heavily and grabs the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckles "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffles Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rings and Aunt Petunia goes to answer it while Harry, Kira and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

** He is ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia comes back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she says. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerks her head in Harry's and Kira´s direction.**

**Dudley's mouth falls open in horror, but Harry's heart gives a leap. While Kira doesn´t react at all.**

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents take him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.**

** Every year, Harry and Kira are left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hates it there. The whole house smells of cabbage and Mrs Figg makes them look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**Kira, on the other hand, doesn´t really mind being away from Dudley and his parents for a few hours. She also doesn´t mind looking at the cat photographs since she actually loves cats. **

**"Now what?" says Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Kira as though they'd planned this. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggests.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the children,"**

**The Dursleys often spoke about them like this, as though they weren't there - or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about whats-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snaps Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave us here," Harry puts in hopefully.**

**_Yeah...like that will ever happen..., _****Kira thinks as she rolls her eyes.**

**Aunt Petunia looks as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarls.**

**"We won't blow up the house," says Harry, but they aren´t listening.**

**„Speak for yourself, buddy. I would gladly blow up the house...including the rest of the garbage that´s living here," Kira tells him with a small smirk.**

**Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia throw another glare at her. **

**This time she returns is which makes them both shiver and close their mouths.**

**"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," says Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave them in the car..."**

**"That car's new, they´re not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley begins to cry loudly. In fact, he isn´t really crying - it has been years since he'd really cried - but he knows that if he screws up his face and wails, his mother will give him anything he wants.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cries, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... them... t-t-to come!" Dudley yells between huge, pretends sobs. "They always sp- spoils everything!" He shots Harry and Kira a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

**Just then, the doorbell rings - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" says Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walks in with his mother. **

** Dudley stops pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry and his sister were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their life. **

**Harry can not believe his luck while Kira doesn´t really show any reaction so, it´s hard to say if she´s happy or not.**

**In fact, she rarely shows any emotions on her face when she´s near Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and anyone else of their friends or guests.**

**She only shows emotions when their away...only Harry and sometimes Mrs Figg have ever seen her smile **

**His aunt and uncle haven't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon has taken both of them aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he says, putting his large purple face right up close to theirs, "I'm warning you now, brats - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

„Is that a challenge?" Kira asks him while crossing her arms and looking at him like he´s the lowest lowlife on earth.

**"We´re not going to do anything," says Harry nudging Kira, "honestly…"**

** No matter how much Kira tries to mess with the Dursley. Indeed strange things often happened around them and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

** Dudley had laughed himself silly at him, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where they were already laughed at for their baggy clothes and Harrys taped glasses. Next morning, however, they had gotten up to find their hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He has been given a week in their cupboard for this, even though he has tried to explain that he can´t explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**He would have been much longer in the cupboard if Kira hadn´t stepped in. **

**She always does, no matter what punishment Harry´s receiving she always helps him. Does Harry have to sit in their cupboard with barley enough food? **

**She snuck the food in there, ignoring the risk of getting punished herself.**

**Harry´s threatened to put in the cupboard for a longer period of time? Kira goes and does something worse this way she also gets put their cupboard for a long time to make them forget about Harry´s punishment.**

**Harry is hungry? She gives him her food.**

**Dudley threatens or is about to hit Harry? Kira stops him and gets punished.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

** The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become until finally, it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But Kira had it worse than him. Dudley´s gang was also chasing after her. She stopped running and turned around. As Dudley and his gang came closer they´ve been pushed away by something. Vernon beat her and locked her in the cellar, which serves Kira as the „punishment" room.**

**Kira doesn´t really mind being there since it´s much bigger than the cupboard. She assumed that when she becomes to tall for the cupboard this will be her new „room".**

**This was before Kira started to dodge and fight back. After that, they still locked her in the cellar without food for a while but they never touch her...or Harry (at least in front of her)**

**But today seems nothing to get wrong. Kira is suspicious and she don´t really like the idea being anywhere with the Dursley. But she don´t say anything to Harry since he looks excited.**

**While he drives, Uncle Vernon complains to Aunt Petunia. He likes to complain about things: people at work, Harry, Kira, the council, Harry, Kira, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.**

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he says, as a motorcycle overtakes them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," says Harry, remembering suddenly, "It was flying." **

**Kira looks at him annoyed.**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashes into the car in front. He turns right around in his seat and yells at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers snigger.**

**"I know they don't," says Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**Kira looks out of the window still thinking back to her dream.**

**She wishes that Harry hasn't said anything. If there is one thing the Dursleys hated even more than him asking questions, it was him talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon.**

**It´s a very sunny Saturday and the zoo is crowded with families. The Dursleys buy Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then because the smiling lady in the van asks Harry and Kira what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they buy them cheap lemon ice pops.**

** It wasn't bad, either, Harry thinks, licking it as they watch a gorilla scratching its head who looks remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Both Potter siblings have the best morning they´d ever had in a long time. Kira, despite still having a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, does enjoy the trip...but she´ll never let the Dursleys see her smile.**

**Kira and her brother are careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who start to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting Harry.**

** They eat in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley has a tantrum because of his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon buys him another one and Harry and Kira are both allowed to finish the first.**

** Kira feels, afterwards, that it´s all too good to last. **

**After lunch, they are in the reptile house. **

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes are crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**_It´s so cool in here _****She thinks as she looks around. She almost smiles before realizing that the Dursleys are here, too.**

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. **

**Dudley quickly finds the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it doesn´t look in the mood. In fact, it ´s fast asleep.**

**Dudley stands with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whines at his father. Uncle Vernon taps on the glass, but the snake don´t budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley orders. Uncle Vernon raps the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozes on. **

**"Stop being stupid! Don´t you see it´s is sleeping?" Kira says in an emotional and cold tone as she crosses her arms.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moans. He shuffles away.**

**Harry and Kira move in front of the tank and look intently at the snake. **

**Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it has died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It´s worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least they both got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opens its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raises its head until its eyes were on a level with the Potter siblings.**

**It winks.**

**Harry stares. Then he looks quickly around to see if anyone is watching. They aren´t. **

**He looks back at the snake and winked, too. **

**Kira looks at the snake with big interest and a small smile.**

**The snake jerks its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gives them a look that says quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmurs through the glass, though he isn´t sure the snake can hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

Kira looks at Harry slightly confused for a while, she was sure that the snake won´t hear him...or respond.

**But in fact, the snake nods vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Kira asks.**

**The snake jabs its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry and Kira peer at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?" Harry asks**

**„No, Harry. Look at the sign, again," Kira tells him.**

** Harry reads on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. **

**"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shakes its head, a deafening shout behind Harry and Kira makes both of them jump.**

** "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley comes waddling towards them as fast as he can.**

**"Out of the way, you," he says, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry almost falls but Kira catches him before he hits the concrete floor.**

**They both glare at Dudley. **

**What comes next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley are leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they have leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry gasps while Kira smirks slightly;**

** the glass in front of the boa constrictor's tank has vanished. The great snake is uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. **

**People throughout the reptile house scream and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slides swiftly past him, Kira hears a low, hissing voice saying, „Brazil, here I come...Thanksss, amigosss," **

**Kira notices that Harry must have heard it, too and she smiles slightly at him before a frown makes it´s way back on her face.**

**She turns her attention back towards the Dursley´s.**

**The keeper of the reptile house is in shock.**

**"But the glass," he keeps saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself makes Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologizes over and over again. **

**Piers and Dudley can only gibber. As far as Kira has seen, the snake hasn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they are all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley is telling them how it has nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers is swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

**„It would´ve have been such a shame if it did," Kira mumbles sarcastically,**

**But worst of all, for Harry and Kira at least, is Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry and Kira were talking to it, weren't you?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on them. **

**He´s so angry he can hardly speak. He manages to say, "You- boy- go - cupboard - stay – and – you- girl- go – cellar- stay- no meals," before he collapses into a chair, and Aunt Petunia has to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Kira lies in the dark, cold and wet cellar much later, wishing she had a watch. Kira didn't know what time it is and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. **

**Her dreams make it hard for her to fall asleep and she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food for Harry...until she knows that the Dursleys were asleep.**

**They both lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they´d been babies and their parents had died in that car crash. But they couldn't remember being in the car when their parents had died. **

**Sometimes, when Harry tells Kira about a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

**Kira thinks it could be connected to her own dream...but if Harry would´ve been hit with that green light...then he would´ve been dead just like the woman in her dreams.**

**And Kira refuses to think about that.**

**Harry supposed that this was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

** They couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course, they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When they had been younger, they both had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take them away or in Kira´s case she hoped that at least Harry would´ve been taken away, but it had never happened;**

**the Dursleys were their only family. Yet sometimes strangers in the street seemed to know them somehow. Kira didn´t really trust them.**

**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to them once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

**After asking both Harry and Kira furiously if he knew the man and receiving a cold glare from Kira, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

** A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. **

**A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. **

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second the siblings tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry and Kira had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry and Kira Potter in their baggy old clothes and Harry´s in broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

**Kira doesn´t really care about the people at school or the strangers. The only thing she ever cared about is Harry...and books...and animal...okay there are actually a few things she cares about but Harry is her main priority.**

**_So, this is my first Chapter for my Re-Writing of my First Fanfiction._**

**_The Potter and the Sorcerer´s Stone._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it and that I improved my writing a bit._**

**_I would appreciate some reviews...good...bad...critiques...anything. I need to improve and I can´t improve without knowing what exactly I´m doing wrong._**

**_Anyway, stay tuned for the Next Chapter:_**

**"THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE"**

**[1] Fun fact: Tom Riddles/Voldemords Wand is made out of yew wood. Yew is a deep, rich caramel colour but in the films Voldy´s wand is white.**

**And another fact Tom Riddles eye colour isn´t known. The only thing that is known is that it´s dark. In the movies, he has blue eyes and some wiki fan sites say that his eyes are dark brown. Technically you can give him any eye colour and it would´ve been fine since his eye colour is, not canon. **

**Mostly eye colours used by fans/fanfiction authors: Black, Dark brown, dark blue/blue, grey or green and red (as Voldy)**


End file.
